videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WikiExpertXV
Excuse me but everybody hates rip-offs. Every single user hates rip-offs and fanon clones still count as rip-offs. Locky wouldn't like your games. All users like to make similar-only games and completely original games. RandomUser24 (talk) 21:16, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Uh, I was wondering if you could help me out with something? I need an image of the Federation Flag from Call of Duty: Ghosts. You know, the red and black flag with a circle of yellow starts in the middle? I need it for a new page, and if you could help me, I would appreciate it. 14:55, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. Thanks for your help. Also, since I'm not a registered user, I can't upload it. Could you do it for me, please? 18:12, August 1, 2015 (UTC) The page is called Armada-Occupied America. 01:19, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Help with An Image for Page? Hey, WikiExpert. So as you probably don't know, I'm an admin on this Wiki responsible for the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, an extensive and Lore-rich Crossover Fandom between Call of Duty, Walking Dead, Terminator, Under the Dome and several other Franchises. So I was wondering, could you make a Teaser Poster for one of my games? You don't have to if you don't want to, this is just a friendly request. 18:49, July 24, 2016 (UTC) WikiExpertXV (talk) 23:13, July 24, 2016 (UTC) If it's a video game I'm not a fan of or not into, then I can't do it. I only do those based on animation and anime. Okay. It's called War Of Heroes: Multiversal Warfare, and it's a Crossover between Under the Dome (technically), Telltale's Walking Dead and to a lesser extent, Call of Duty (which doesn't appear too prominently). The image should be a portrait poster (basically Boxart) and should contain Aidan Reese (character image is on the page linked), Clementine from The Walking Dead with her new Season 3 Appearance (which can be found in her page in the Walking Dead Wiki) and Armadeus Ren (Kylo Ren from Star Wars) and just the title, with a destroyed City in the background. Thanks for your help BTW! 10:48, July 25, 2016 (UTC) About BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT and SHELL SCREAM WHINE DOWN The Emoji Movie is one of the most hated movies and my arch-nemesis H-B Bulb Horn/Brake Drum bonk sound is used. Thankfully, I didn't watch it to listen to that annoying bonk sound. I went to see Sherlock Gnomes in the movies and it featured this annoying sound too! Even THE MUPPET BABIES REBOOT and WABBIT/NEW LOONEY TUNES used this sound!!! Ugh, enough with this bonk sound! By the way, your arch-nemesis, the H-B Shell Scream Whine Down, and mine, the H-B Brake Drum and Bulb Horn Hit, were both originally MGM sounds. The shell screaming whine down is kinda annoying, but I tell you what that bonk sound is even worse. WikiExpertXV (talk) 23:15, December 7, 2018 (UTC) That's your opinion on that H-B Brake Drum and Bulb Horn Hit sound. That's your arch nemesis, while mine are the H-B Shell Scream Whine Down and Hollywood Edge Cats Two Angry Yowls sounds. What's going on?! Willie, I've been blocked from the Sound Effects wiki? :( What happened? --LooneyTunerIan (talk) 16:50, December 17, 2018 (UTC) WikiExpertXV (talk) 21:38, December 17, 2018 (UTC)Ahem, you broke a new rule I added, please go to Facebook since I told you there. And I will tell you on SFX Wiki too. Rules Enough of this. The rule is that I should not enter the date because it is not a movie !!! I have enough and please unblock me on the Sound effect wiki and please these rules on your wiki are stupid. I block without reason e.g. If I created an episode article and gave a bad photo are they blocking me !!! NO! Because there is NO RULES THAT IF YOU MISTAKE, YOU ARE BANNEDDDDDDDDDD!!! Anime Battle, Flandre Scarlet, Remilia Scarlet, Sans & Ash (Sing! (2016)) What do you think of Anime Battle, Flandre Scarlet, Remilia Scarlet, Sans, & Ash (Sing! (2016)), if you think it's all good you could add more anime characters and their pictures in Anime Battle, this Picture in Flandre Scarlet's Page, that picture in Remilia Scarlet's Page, this Picture in Sans' Page, & That Picture in Ash's Page, Please? Dreadkos'or what do you think of Dreadkos'or, he's going to be the Final Boss of Adventure Mode: Ultra World of Smashing Mayhem in Super Smash Bros. Vigor, But can you add Dreadkos'or for me, Please? Add in Super Smash Bros. Vigor Can you add Flandre Scarlet, Remilia Scarlet, Sans, Agumon, Arthur (Goblins n' Ghouls), Pauline, Jaffar, Master Kohga, Raphael, Sobble, & Professor Hector as Playable Characters, Some Assist Trophies like Skull (Persona 5), Gutsman, Daroach, & Gabumon, Some Pokemon like Morpeko, Gible, Zaician, Zamazenta, & Gastly, & Some Bosses like Myotismon, Dinomighty, Rathalos, Clockwerk, Kintaromk, Mother Brain, Dracula (Castlevania), Hyness, Infnite, Major Burrows, Ghastly King, Demise, Sigma, Rayquaza & Dreadkos'or (True Final Boss of Adventure Mode: Ultra World of Smashing Mayhem) Added in Super Smash Bros. Vigor, Please? User:71.213.183.80 19:38, January 2, 2020 (UTC)